wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Bryan Ransil
This is a work in progress... Bradley Bradley Bio Bryan Ransil lives in California, where he has been very happy to be a part of Westfinder since Fall of 2006. He likes Westfinder, since he always enjoys an opportunity to roleplay. He is also arranging to go to Finale at Wayfinder next summer, having not been fortunate enough to come to this Mecca of Roleplaying. On the Wayfinder Forums, his alias is Lord Drao. He also likes creating art, when he has the time. Recently he created Colorshock Melee as a Christmas Gift for the Wayfinder Forums. Authography He is also thinking of writing a game, but is brainstorming (Hopefully he won't electrocute himself...). 2/1/08- Bryan is narrowed down to two games, and is now figuring out their flow. Characters The Latin Professor :2006 Westfinder Fall Tavern Scene Really does not know Latin. Amusingly enough, he was still able to convince people that it was a language of power, and attempt (though fail) to claim his identity in an insult contest. Sage :The Refugees A nice introductory character, since is kind and caring manner is similar to my roleplay-style (thank you, Ben!). Character :Resurrection First Westfinder character that I mostly created. A Catholic intellectual student, he was taken by surprise when there were people with swords everywhere. However, he proved level headed enough to get through the encounter (though dying), and even kill the god resurrected (sweet!). Daniel Salamyeri :The Penultimate Waypoint A true capitalist. His soul purpose was to try to figure out what people's problems were and think up of ways to create products to solve them. His search got interrupted, however, by the fact that the Jester was starting to display magic... However, given the amount of vodka that he had drank, he only became mentally overwhelmed by the concept that a magic user was present in the Techie Empire (<-- Need to get if this is actually the right term in the Schism Universe) Trhvmn Ortenrosse, Lord of the White Wing :The Dead Apostles One of the classiest vampires in the game (as said on his character sheet). This translated into him being extremely cautious, but he was still daring (& stupid) enough to attempt to bite Astrid... that was bad... Otherwise, he just attempted to be as observant as he could be. He also lost a silver ring at the site (could it be the next container of the Crimson Moon? No one knows...these rings of power can be very troublesome sometimes...) Bradley :Colorshock: The Paint District Born and raised in the Street Level, and a pugilist to the core. He also hates the substance Colorshock, and can only see shades of black, white, and green. He currently has a rivalry with Woad, though he does not know the Blue Gangster's name. Summary Age: 16. Affiliations: Green Gang. Notable Traits: Loves to Fight, hates the substance Colorshock, been a pugilist since he was 6 years old. Rivalries: He currently has only one rival: Woad, a blue gang member. [[Ilker Vonheim]] :Imp Hunt A half Domovoi house-insurance salesman, he also came to promote the "Domovoi Rescue Service", allowing Domovoi to inhabit the homes of people who believe in Domovoi. Link title